Air
by Sage1
Summary: Book Two: There are four elements that need to be found. Earth, Air, Fire, Water. These elements have been turned into the human form. There are four blocks that represent them. These people are stronger than the Wild Powers.


Title: Air (12/12)  
  
Author: Sage  
  
Email: thekey218@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: NW  
  
Disclaimers: All L.J. Smith characters are hers and mine are Aries, Fabian, Trinity, and Kia. New characters are Reagan, Brittan, Dagan, Angel, Blaine, Juliana, Rory, and Seth. Maybe more, you'll know.  
  
Summary: There are four elements that need to be found. Earth, Air, Fire, Water. These elements have been turned into the human form. There are four blocks that represent them. These people are stronger than the Wild Powers. If either the Night World or Circle Daybreak get a hold of them then all is doomed for whichever side that doesn't get them. Earth has already been found.  
  
PART ONE Two months after the ending of Earth  
  
"Well, the first day of being a junior can't be as bad as well..." Reagan sighed, "Who am I kidding? This is going to be worse than sophomore year."  
  
Reagan lifted her hopes slightly, her looks improved in a mega way so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She looked up at her high school that she'd had joined at the beginning of last year, moving from Illinois to Colorado. She loved it here in Aspen, just because of the way it looked, really pretty. The most wonderful thing about Aspen was the winter fireworks. The skiing was fun too. Reagan had gone almost every weekend.  
  
"Reagan, wait up!" screamed a familiar voice.  
  
A grin spread across Reagan's face as she turned. "Rory! It's so good to see you."  
  
"You look amazing Reagan. Paris did wonders on you," she said.  
  
Reagan's smile was so wide it almost hurt her face. Rory was beautiful. Long golden brown hair and gentle, sky blue eyes, long legs. Rory had every asset to be popular, but chose to hang out with Reagan who wasn't so popular because of her use to be weight, in which she'd lost over the summer. Technically it was over a year in a half of working on it, but she finally lost it all, thanks to being in Paris. There had been so many things to see she'd forgotten to eat a lot, not that that was a bad thing, and she got a lot of exercising in because the streets were crazy there. Reagan had suspected that before she came here that Rory might have been popular.  
  
Angel, the most popular girl in school took an instant disliking towards Reagan because of a whole seat thing. She'd refused to get up for Angel; a seat in which Angel had claimed as hers and that pretty much did it. Reagan would forever be on her enemy list.  
  
"Thank you Rory."  
  
Before Reagan had gone to Paris her hair had looked like a dull curly fuzz ball, now it looked like silky smooth dainty ringlets. Her black hair, so black now almost blue, was shiny, more vibrant. Her dull eyes that were usually a gray blue were now a deep midnight blue. Her skin was still porcelain pale.  
  
Reagan had experienced a different way of life with the French family that she'd spent her summer with. They'd been a great bunch of people and Reagan found herself, after she'd returned, missing Colette, the eldest daughter of the family she'd stayed with. She taught Reagan a lot and was one of the main reasons Reagan had dropped her weight and gained loads of confidence and more attitude, not that she needed more of an attitude!  
  
"Reagan, earth to Reagan? Come in," Rory made waving motions in front of Reagan's face as she spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you got the looks, and you already had the attitude, now you just have to do something about that daydreaming of yours. After that I think our little pageant queen Angel will hear the word that she has never heard in her ENTIRE life," she said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Reagan grinned devilishly.  
  
"Concours," she said.  
  
Reagan's grin vanished and her eyes crinkled up. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It means what it means," she said as she started walking out of the parking lot and to the double doors of school.  
  
"RORY! Come on, you know I don't know French," Reagan hollered at her as she ran to catch up.  
  
Reagan had driven herself up the stairs, practically flew through the double doors, and ran right into a hard chest. I flew like a gazillion feet back. My head was rammed into the double doors.  
  
"Owe! Oh you dumb, dumb, dumb," Reagan started chanting, but trailed off as she looked up and saw a straight laced tuxedo man with sunglasses gazing down at her, or she assumed he was.  
  
~This guy was gorgeous. ~  
  
"Sorry, are you Reagan Payton?" said the man with red hair.  
  
"Ah, yeah. You the new principal?" Reagan cranked her neck up.  
  
~Whoa, was he tall. ~  
  
He shook his head yes.  
  
"Hi," Reagan grinned sheepishly and bit her lip.  
  
He offered his hand, accepting it, Reagan let him lift her up with such ease it almost made her ask where he worked out.  
  
"Thanks Mr.." Reagan asked.  
  
The man offered his hand again in a handshake. "Redfern Hunter. Hunter Redfern!"  
  
Reagan gave a tight smile. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
He just grinned.  
  
"Hi," she said sheepishly.  
  
He reached his hand out, which surprised Reagan and she paused a moment before she took it. He pulled her up with ease.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just as the word fell from her lips the late bell rang.  
  
"Your late, get going," he said.  
  
Reagan flipped around and started walking down the hall muttering to herself.  
  
"Great, it's the first day of school, I called the principal dumb, and now I'm late for Literature."  
  
"Reagan?" said the principal.  
  
"Yes?" Reagan turned hoping he hadn't heard her complaining.  
  
"I'll walk you too your Lit class so you won't get a tardy on the first day," he said smiling.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," he smiled.  
  
"Well, you're a major improvement to our last principal, Mr. Parrish," Reagan grinned as she smacked a hand to her chest in relief.  
  
"You guys didn't get along I take it," he stated.  
  
"No way, he hated me. I just have a thing for people hating me."  
  
"You do, do you?" he grinned and began walking.  
  
"Yeah, It's a gift I guess. Crummy gift if you ask me though!"  
  
"Sometimes," he replied  
  
"Sometimes?" Reagan repeated then she thought about it and cracked "Yeah, sometimes."  
  
Reagan could have sworn she saw him smirk at her answer, and she knew this school year would be different. For once she actually liked the principal.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
Reagan lifted her eyebrow and stared at him, "For what?"  
  
"Never mind," he waved his hand dismissing it and they walked into the Literature room.  
  
"Ah, hello Hunter," said Mr. Wesley.  
  
He was the youngest teacher on the staff. All the girls had had a huge crush on him, still do. Reagan had thought even she'd had a crush on him. Imagine that!  
  
"Hello Cain."  
  
"Reagan, you're late," Mr. Wesley gave a disapproving look with a little hint of sympathy in his voice.  
  
"It's my fault, so don't mark her tardy," said Mr. Redfern. "And, I had something to say to all the classes anyway," he turned to the class "Do not refer to me as Mr. Redfern, but simply as Hunter."  
  
Oh did she like this principal.  
  
"Reagan sit next to Blaine," said Mr. Wesley.  
  
'Great Angel's boyfriend', was all she could think, 'Just my luck.' He was in the middle of the sections of rows.  
  
At least Rory was in this class.  
  
Along with Dagan, Juliana, and Seth, Angel's other groupies. Hunter took a seat and looked as if he intended to watch Mr. Wesley teach us.  
  
"Now, class as I was saying, I want a five page essay on your feelings of Joan of Ark. You need to watch the movie, and read the book. We will read them in class, so be prepared. If you don't have it you will be humiliated beyond reason. Here are the books," he said and passed them out.  
  
"You will need this essay along with an outline of it at the end of the week, so I suggest you get to reading the book. I'll give you all a break and rent the movie so we can watch it in class. I'll know though if you don't read the book. Now, off the subject of Joan of Ark, I want you all, in class, to write down a poem, of any kind. Get writing. You have ten minutes. I want time to have some of you read them in class."  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
"Okay, times up. Let's see," he looked around "Reagan, how about you?"  
  
Reagan lifted her eyes up flipping a piece of hair out of her face and mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Go figure," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" he said.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she said cringing her teeth.  
  
"Well..." he said smiling.  
  
"Heat."  
  
"Stand up," he said.  
  
Reagan gave a heavy sigh and stood up.  
  
~Figures. ~  
  
"Heat, coursing thru Empty veins Like madness setting In an empty heart. Pulsating temples Thud with Painful intensity. The darkness rises, Covering eyelids With the heaviness Of a consuming twilight. He watches from his Towering perch. His eyes glint In the yellow cast Of the moon. His pale throat Constricts with The heat of his Insatiable desire. His flaccid wings Weigh down his shoulders-- Hunched over from The pain of his past. Smelling the Sweet, rich Odor of her blood Fills his mind With reminders Of her love.... And of her death. Brief flashes Of intense red Whip at him like A cold, harsh wind. Remorse floods from His soul, Causing him to shudder. In the throes Of his loss, He drops from His lonely tower, And flies...." Reagan finished.  
  
The class was so silent a small sowing pin could be dropped and the clanking of it could have made a person go deaf. Even the teacher was speechless.  
  
"Couldn't have been that bad," Reagan groaned.  
  
"Wow," was all Mr. Wesley said.  
  
Reagan sat back down.  
  
TBC.  
  
These stories along with the other Element stories are beyond repair! So you'll have to deal with the bad writing! Look for the next part to Air. 


End file.
